OJOS VERDES
by capandres
Summary: Conocen la verdadera historia del nombre de Harry. fue solo una casualidad del destino o simplemente fruto de un amor prohibido. CAPITULO UNICO


Soy Capandres y los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Solo los he tomado para diverirme un poco.

**OJOS VERDES.**

A pesar de que las sombras del mal se cernían oscuras sobre la comunidad mágica, en un pequeño lugar hacia las afueras de Londres se estaba presentando un acontecimiento que al igual que muchos otros iluminaban la vida de un hogar y traía consigo la esperanza de un futuro mejor… Lily Potter estaba dando a luz.

Fecha: 31 de julio de 1980

Hora: 10:00 AM.

Nacido Niño.

Nombre: Harry Potter

Hospital: San Carolina

Padre: James M. Potter.

Madre: Lily de Potter.

Era una mañana clara el día que Harry por primera vez hizo contacto con el mundo. Su nombre, había sido elegido de improviso entre sus padres que sostuvieron una clara disputa por la elección de los mismo. Ella quería que si era niña se llamara Elizabeth, y si era niño se llamase Jhon; al igual que su abuelo. Él por su parte quería que si era niña tomara el nombre de Johana nombre de una muy querida abuela materna que ya había muerto y si era un varón, tomara el nombre de Charles; igual que su abuelo paterno. Esta disputa se mantuvo de forma muy acalorada durante los primero meses de gestación del bebe y pedían a todos sus amigos un consejo para que llegara a buen termino esa discusión. Unos decían que depositaran los nombres en una urna y que alguien sacara el nombre correspondiente, otros que le preguntaran a cualquier persona desconocida su nombre favorito y ese seria el que le correspondería al bebe; pero esta solución nunca funcionó.

Este fue un tema que manejaron de forma acalorada pero agradable por todos los miembros de la orden del fénix, que a causa de las constantes amenazas del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado encontraban refugio en una discusión tan agradable y al parecer sin sentido que los hacia sentirse un poco mas relajados.

Cierto día Mody, quien de más estar decir aun no había perdido su ojo, era bastante apuesto y no era tan paranoico les comento a los dos:

Lo cierto es que no puedo creer que esta discusión se mantenga por mas tiempo, llevan en esta disputa poco mas de cuatro meses y no hay ningún trato que les haga entrar en razón; se que es hijo de ambos y por lo tanto deben elegir entre los dos, no uno contra el otro. Tomad el ejemplo de los Lombotton, Alice ya eligió un nombre de niño y Frank uno de niña, si nace varón o mujer y tiene uno u otro nombre lo aceptaran como cosas de la vida y del destino. Pienso que lo mismo lo deberían hacer ustedes.

Pues me parece muy buena idea Moddy. ¿Tu que piensas Lily?

Bueno, pues si a los Longbottom les funciono no veo la razón de que a nosotros no.

Pero ni aun este nuevo pacto evito que siguieran discutiendo por dos meses más. Cuando Lily se decidía por el nombre de la niña, James le parecía que el nombre que ella decía era demasiado feo y no apto para un Potter. Y cuando él era el que elegía cualquier nombre de niño o de niña, ella era la que le decía una y otra cosa con respecto a no ser un nombre apropiado para un bebe. Así fue que el tiempo pasó muy rápido y ya faltando tan solo un mes para que Lily diera a luz, la discusión no había disminuido en ningún sentido y si, más bien había empeorado por cierta suceso en una reunión de la orden.

Todo había iniciado en la casa familiar de los Black, donde cierta mañana que habían estado todos reunidos menos James, hizo presencia un personaje que todos criticaban y desconfiaban; había llegado Snape. Nadie en la orden sabia con exactitud el papel que Snape jugaba, pero era evidente que si Dumbledore confiaba ciegamente en él no había ningún motivo para que el resto de la orden lo hiciera, al fin y al cabo engañar a Dumbledore no era nada fácil.

Veo que están reunidos en torno a la mesa. Acaso se creen la orden del Rey Arturo. Fue lo primero que salio de su boca, con un tono amargo y frió.

Veo que Dumbledore te dijo cual es la ubicación de esta casa, espero que no se halla equivocado contigo. Salto a modo de respuesta Frank Longbottom.

Era bien sabido el odio que le prodigaban los longbottom al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y a todos sus secuaces, ya que habían perdido una cantidad de amigos de la infancia, así como familiares. Esto los había motivado a convertirse en una de las parejas de Aurores mas temidos durante la etapa oscura por la cual estaba pasando la comunidad mágica.

Para tu conocimiento, si yo hubiese seguido con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, lo habría traído directamente a esta casa después de que Dumbledore me dijo como llegar a ella.

No tienes una mejor excusa. Reprocho Moddy. Es evidente que primero querría saber quienes son los miembros de la orden para acabar con todos ellos de una vez por todas.

Así que no confían mientras me arriesgo por todos vosotros. Contesto Snape a modo de ofensa fingida. Si es así adiós, la información que tengo entonces no la necesitan.

Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, haciendo ondear su capa negra y alejándose a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Espera, espera. La voz de Lily había sonado en la cocina tan fuerte, que todos volvieron la vista hacia ella. Por favor Snape, no te comportes como un niño, ahora todos estamos del mismo lado y lo que debemos hacer es unirnos, ya que esa es la única forma de vencer en una situación tan difícil como la que se nos presenta.

Snape se paro en los talones para seguir caminando pero como si hubiese recibido un toque eléctrico se quedo en su lugar. Por su mente volaron muchos recuerdos que el ya creía olvidados y enterrados, pero era evidente que seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte por Lily. Al entrar no la había visto, estaba detrás de Sirius y Lupin que en ese momento discutían entre si. Por eso había dicho aquellas palabras; por eso era siempre tan cruel. Porque su corazón no había sanado, porque se sentía morir cada vez que aquella voz llegaba a su alma y porque sabia que su peor enemigo había logrado lo que él no; casarse con ella… Snape se volvió y la vio a lo ojos y luego recorrió con su vista su cuerpo; y tener un hijo….

Lily no te había visto, veo que te uniste del lado de Dumbledore. Espero que no tengas un mal final.

Sus palabras resonaron en la cocina. Cada uno tomo el mensaje como si fuese para si, pero nadie dijo nada. Sirius y Lupin dejaron de discutir y ahora lo observaban de pies a cabeza de forma muy fría. Lo extraño del asunto fue que Snape se esforzó porque su saludo fuera amable, pero parecía no ser suficiente.

No te preocupes por mí. Lo que debemos hacer es preocuparnos por todos; es un mal momento para la comunidad de magos.

Como sea – ahora la voz de Snape era suave y parecía que había perdido su sarcasmo – estos documentos les servirán, los extraje del mismo escritorio de Voldemor… sé que les servirán.

Al acabar de decir aquellas palabras nuevamente se volvió para irse, pero Lily no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Lo tomo de la capa -para su asombro- y lo llevo fuera de la cocina, a un dormitorio del segundo piso. Duraron aproximadamente una hora hablando y luego bajaron, él inmediatamente se fue y ella no le dijo a nadie en torno a qué había girado la conversación, ni incluso a James.

Esa conversación fue durante el ultimo mes de gestación, la peor pesadilla que le pudo haber ocurrido a james ya que Lily era totalmente reacia a decirle que había sucedido, e incluso ya había decidido el nombre, si era niño Harry, y si era niña Elizabeth. Nada pudo hacer a Lily cambiar de opinión y James estaba convencido de que esa decisión la había tomado el día de la charla con Snape.

A la hora del nacimiento de Harry, James estaba ausente y Lily dio a luz al bebe en compañía de Snape…… Nadie en el momento lo supo, pero años más tarde ya caído el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, se alcanzo a saber, aunque ya no importaba demasiado

Felicitaciones Lily, es un bebe hermoso. Ah… también dale mis felicitaciones a James. Lo lamento ahora me tengo que ir, y ¿Qué nombre le pondrás al niño?

Harry……

Snape, dejo salir una leve sonrisa junto a unas lágrimas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que llorara, pero pensó, estas lágrimas valían la pena.

Gracias Lily, no sabes que feliz me haces. Fue lo ultimo que dijo y luego se marcho.

James llego en la noche y observó complacido su hijo. Su esposa estaba a su lado y pensó en lo torpe y entupido que había sido discutiendo con Lily, pues ahora se daba cuenta al ver a sus ojos el amor que ella le profesaba. Se acerco y le beso. El bebe abrió sus ojos de improvisto y ambos se acercaron a verlo, eran de un color negro azabache. Pero poco a poco iban aclarándose hasta que quedaron de un verde esmeralda. James acerco su rostro al del niño y lo beso, lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y le caían como lluvia en el rostro del niño. Lily también lloraba enternecida por la escena, cuando de improvisto james pregunto:

¿Cuál va a ser su nombre?

Lily se quedo pensativa por un instante:

Harry James Potter.

El sonrió y la beso, el nombre –pensaba ahora- es lo de menos. Ella ahora pensaba que en un nuevo ser, se podían conjurar dos amores, uno real y otro imposible.

FIN

Capandres

Se agradecen Reviews. Espero les halla gustado


End file.
